The Best Gift
by Rhett9
Summary: To Logan Christmas is a time of Joy and being with those you love, but for James Christmas is a reminder of what he never had. Will these two be able to have a wonderful first Christmas as a couple? Jagan Slash


"He who has no Christmas in his heart will never find Christmas under a tree."- Charlotte Carpenter

"I just don't care about Christmas, Logan."

"Why?" I asked. This was going to be mine and James' first Christmas together and he had been acting as though it were no big deal.

"You've known me all your life. How are you just now realizing that I hate Christmas?"

"I've never really noticed. You used to do things with me and the guys on Christmas." It was true though. Christmas was always a big deal for me Kendall and Carlos, and looking back, I guess James never was the most enthusiastic.

"I just didn't want to hurt any of your feelings but I'm tired of pretending, Logan. It's just another day for me so I don't want anything," James said before getting off the bench in Palm Woods Park.

"So what are you and James doing for your first Christmas as a couple?" Carlos asked.

"Nothing." I sighed as I flopped down on the orange couch. The crib had changed a lot in our six years living here but the couch and swirly stayed.

"Why?"

"Because apparently my boyfriend hates Christmas."

"Since when?"

"He claims he never liked it, that he only pretended for our sake."

"How can you hate Christmas?"

"I'm not sure, Carlos, but I intend to find out."

"Kendall, I need your advice."

"Sure, buddy, what is it?" Kendall asked, taking the vacant seat across from me at our kitchen table.

"James says he hates Christmas and that for as long as we have known him he just pretended to like it for our sake. I want our first Christmas as a couple to be special but I can't do that if he's being the Grinch."

"I think you should talk to him."

"I tried that, he blew me off."

"Try again. Sit him down and see if you can work out what's wrong with him."

I looked at him like he was crazy. "You sure that will work?"

"It's worth a shot."

"Logan, I thought we were done with this?" James mumbled, taking his seat on our bed.

"I just want to know what you have against Christmas."

"You want to know?" I nodded my head.

"Fine. Before I moved out here with you guys, I never had a Christmas. My mom was always working and my dad was always out of town. So I was always left home alone with a maid. I never really cared if my dad wasn't around but my mom should have been there for me. Christmas is supposed to bring families together but it's all a load of bull." Once he finished his rant, James got up and stormed off, leaving me alone with an idea.

I was going to make sure this was the best Christmas that James ever had.

"James, wake up, it's Christmas!" I screamed, bouncing on the bed like I was four.

"Logan, let me sleep." James mumbled.

"No, come on." I said, pulling him out of the bed.

"Merry Christmas, James," Carlos and Kendall called from the couch where they already had gifts in their hands. We would be heading over to Momma Knight and Katie's apartment later.

James and I made our way over and took the remaining seats.

"This is for you from me, Logie," Carlos said, handing me a gift wrapped in red paper.

"Thanks, Carlos," I smiled before taking the gift and ripping it open.

"Holy crap, you got me the new Dr. Sanders book of scientific facts!" I shouted as my gift was revealed.

"Yup, and judging by your reaction, I guess you like it," Carlos stated as he and the guys tried but failed to hold in their laughter.

"I freaking love it," I said, pulling Carlos into a hug.

"Logan, you're crushing him. Here, this is from me," Kendall chuckled as he handed me a gift wrapped in green paper like before I shredded the paper.

"101 Facts about the world we live in," I read aloud once the gift was opened.

"Do you like it?" Kendall asked, wringing his hands. Kendall always got nervous when it came to giving gifts.

"I love it! I have wanted this for months but couldn't find a copy," I said, giving Kendall a hug.

"Yeah, it was a pain in the ass to find, but worth it to see how happy it made you."

"James, you ready for your gift?" I asked, looking at him. This whole time he had been watching us with a blank expression. But I knew my gift would change that.

"Logan, I told you I didn't want anything. I mean, I didn't get any of you anything," James said, looking down at his lap.

"We don't want anything," I said. Kendall and Carlos nodded, showing they agreed with me.

"Well, I don't want anything either."

"Oh, you want this. Just let me open the door," I said, getting up and heading to the front door.

"Merry Christmas, James," Ms. Diamond said as she made her way into 2J.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" James asked as he got up to hug his mother. I could see the tears he was trying to hide.

"Logan called and told me what you said. I realized that I made a horrible mistake all those years. I'm here now."

"Y-you did this?" James asked, looking at me.

"I did."

"Why?"

"Because I wanted this Christmas to be special and I love you."

"But I didn't get you anything."

"You're wrong." I answered. "You have given me the greatest gift of all."

"What's that?"

"The smile on your face."

"Merry Christmas, Logie." James said as he hugged me.

"Merry Christmas, James."

**Author Note: I don't own BTR.**

**Wow I am really not at all happy with this. For some reason although I love Jagan I struggle to write it. Anyway Merry Christmas everyone.**


End file.
